1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive and, more particularly, to a disk drive capable of accommodating multiple trays and allowing a user to arrange and withdraw a desired specific tray in a desired form.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a disk drive is a device for reproducing information recorded in a disk such as a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or recording information in the disk. In such a disk drive, when a tray having a disk mounted thereon is loaded into a drive, a drive unit rotates the disk, and as an optical pick-up unit moves in a radial direction, information stored in the disk is reproduced or information is recorded in the disk.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional rotary type disk drive.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional rotary type disk drive 10 includes a main body 1, a tray 2 installed to be slidable into the main body 1; a roulette 3 rotatably installed on the tray 2 and having a plurality of disk mounting units 4 for mounting the disk thereon; an optical pick-up unit (not shown) installed inside the main body 1 and reproducing/recording information from/in one of disks mounted on the disk mounting units 4; and a damper 5 installed at an upper portion of the optical pick-up unit and clamping the disk.
In the conventional rotary type disk drive, since the disk mounting units are radially arranged on the basis of a center of the roulette, it is difficult to mount more many disks, and in addition, since the overall size of the disk drive is too large, it is difficult to manage and carry the disk drive.
Moreover, when a user draws a cartridge out of the main body in order to check each tray or change an old disk to a new one, other trays than a specific tray desired by the user are also withdrawn, so it is difficult for the user to use it.